Very large electronic displays, such as those large enough to cover a wall, may be formed from an array of monitors in an arrangement referred to as a “video wall.” Some video walls may include, for example, 2×2 or 3×3 arrays of monitors that collectively display content across the array, creating the appearance of one single large monitor. Support scaffolding for typical video walls may generally hold the monitors in relatively loose alignment. While differences in monitor alignment could potentially be discernible to viewers, these differences may not impact the performance of the video wall.
A touch-enabled video wall, rather than simply passively displaying information, may allow users to interact with the information displayed on the video wall by touch. Certain touch-enabled video walls may determine when a user has touched a specific location of the video wall using an optical system. For example, such an optical system may use imaging devices and a reflective strip to determine when and where an object, such as a finger, crosses a plane directly in front of the monitors of the video wall. If the imaging devices and reflective strip become misaligned with the monitors of the video wall, perhaps by as little as 1-2 mm, the accuracy or precision of the touch interactivity of the touch-enabled video wall may. drop dramatically.
Existing monitor array mounting solutions are generally used to mount monitor arrays for non-touch-enabled video wall applications. These existing monitor array mounting solutions may not attempt to keep the alignment of the monitors of the monitor array fully stable. That is, using the existing monitor array mounting solutions, when a monitor screen is touched, that monitor may move, albeit slightly, relative to other monitors of the video wall array. In addition, the weight of the monitor array may create a downward force in front of the supporting structure, creating a moment that causes the support structure to lean forward from a mount or even causing a wall upon which the monitor array is mounted to lean. Under such conditions, the monitor array and the optical system of a touch-enabled video wall may become misaligned. Since even slight misalignment between the various monitors of the monitor array and the optical system could impact the accuracy or precision of the touch-enabled video wall, the existing monitor array mounting solutions may not ensure the proper operation of a touch-enabled video wall.